


Desperate Measures

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Awesome Karen Page, Awkward Conversations, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Matt Murdock, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Matt Murdock, Claire Temple is So Done, Danny Rand Appreciation Week, Danny Rand Needs a Hug, Danny Rand Protection Squad, Daydreaming, Dreams and Nightmares, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Group chat, Hallucinations, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Danny Rand, Hurt Jessica Jones, Hurt Matt Murdock, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeri Hogarth & Danny Rand Friendship, Kidnapping, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Meditation, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Naive Danny Rand, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Danny, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Joy Meachum, Protective Luke Cage, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Ward Meachum, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Socially Awkward Danny Rand, Texting, The Defenders All need Counseling, They all Have Abandonment Issues, Trust Issues, Ward Meachum is Trying his Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: A group-chat with Luke, Jess and Matt was not something Danny had thought he needed, until now. Turns out that keeping in touch with everyone was that missing something he had desperately been searching for.[AKA the story of how a traveling Danny kept in touch with everyone. All the while running into trouble along the way.]





	1. Let the Journey Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Season two of Daredevil and Iron Fist have happened with the exceptions being that Iron Fist was in NY watching over Hell’s Kitchen for Matt who had to take time off after his falling out with both Foggy and Karen. Season one of both Jessica Jones and Luke Cage have happened. Everything which happened in Iron Fist Season two is not known to the rest of the Defenders, they know something happened but Danny wouldn’t tell them and Claire barely understands what happened. The events of the Defenders did happen but Matt made it out before the building collapsed..  
> Spoilers for the Seasons mentioned above!!  
> This story is a divergence from Canon.

_DaymDaniel created this group chat. DaymDaniel added JessicaJones, LukeCage, MattMurdock to the chat._

**DaymDaniel:** Hey guys! Colleen says I should keep in contact while I'm away so I created this group chat.

 **DaymDaniel:** Ward says not to lie. He made the group chat for me.

 **DaymDaniel:** Guess you guys are busy. I'll talk to you later!

.

.

.

.

 **JessicaJones:** what the hell is wrong with your name.

 **DaymDaniel:** ?

 **LukeCage:** you know vines?

 **DaymDaniel:** What's a vine?

 **JessicaJones:** Your username is literally a meme.

 **DaymDaniel:** huh? Wait, what’s a meme?

_LukeCage sent a video._

**DaymDaniel:** Oh! I used to have shoes like that! I guess this is what Joy meant when she kept saying Damn Daniel and created my username. Maybe I’ll buy her a pair of those shoes??

 **JessicaJones:** Change of convo. Now. I’m not dealing with this shit.

 **LukeCage:** Ok. Okay. So...

 **LukeCage:** Where’re you going man? You leaving NY?

 **DaymDaniel:** Yea, I’m on the plane now. Ward and I are traveling for a bit, but I’ll be back soon!

 **JessicaJones:** You didn’t answer the question. Where are you flying off too? What the fuck is a Ward?

 **MattMurdock:** I hope you all realize it’s nearly two in the morning.

 **JessicaJones:** Oh pls. It’s not like you were sleeping or anything.

 **LukeCage:** Come on Jess, he could’ve been.

 **JessicaJones:** Uh-huh. Ok then, were you sleeping, Matt?

 **DaymDaniel:** Did he fall asleep?

 **LukeCage:** Maybe?

 **JessicaJones:** Or he just muted this chat like I should’ve when I got the notification.

_JessicaJones has logged off._

**DaymDaniel:** Aw come on, this will be fun!

 **LukeCage:** Just leave her be, she’ll come around eventually.

 **DaymDaniel:** Alright. G2g, I’ll message you guys when Ward’s asleep. He says my phone’s too bright for him to sleep.

.

.

.

 **MattMurdock:** Or I was in the middle of patrol and having my phone constantly calling out each of your names was distracting.

 **MattMurdock:** Also, Danny you never said where you were going. Or who Ward was, though I’m assuming he’s a friend of yours same as that Joy woman.

.

.

.

 **DaymDaniel:** They’re becoming my friends again. Though they did try to kill me, and I’m pretty sure they both hate me and on some level still want me dead.

 **MattMurdock:** Excuse me?

 **DaymDaniel:** It’s fine though! Luke and I fought when we first met. Plus all of us fought one another.

 **MattMurdock:** Yes but none of us tried to actively kill you or currently want you dead.

 **MattMurdock:** ...Unless there’s something I don’t know?

 **JessicaJones:** Damn Murdock, first you bitch at us for being up late yet HERE YOU ARE.

 **JessicaJones:** Also. Danny what the fuck.

 **DaymDaniel:** What?

 **LukeCage:** You know I was enjoying my sleep.

 **LukeCage:** Danny. You’re on a plane with someone that wants to kill you?

 **DaymDaniel:** I don’t think he’s going to try to kill me.

 **DaymDaniel:** I mean, I sorta forced him to come with me but he let me do it.

 **DaymDaniel:** If he didn’t want to come then he wouldn’t have shown up.

 **JessicaJones:** Doesn’t change the fact that he tried to kill you.

 **DaymDaniel:** Can you guys let it go? I mean come on! I already forgave him.

 **MattMurdock:** Fine. Just don’t let your guard down around him until you’re absolutely certain he’s not going to try to kill you in your sleep.

 **LukeCage:** Hey do we finally get to know where you’re going?

 **DaymDaniel:** Oh, Ward doesn’t want me telling anyone but… we’re traveling across Asia.

 **JessicaJones:** Wait as in ALL of Asia?

 **DaymDaniel:** Yes?

 **MattMurdock:** Any particular reason?

 **DaymDaniel:** There’s something I need to do. This is important to me and I need to see this through. Oh! If you guys are worried about me not being there for superheroing then don’t worry! Colleen’s still in New York for a few more months.

 **JessicaJones:** Your girlfriend’s not traveling with you? It’s just you and some psychopath?

 **DaymDaniel:** She’s actually not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up.

 **DaymDaniel:** Ward isn’t a psychopath. :(

 **LukeCage:** Shit. Sorry to hear that man.

 **MattMurdock:** What was that symbol at the end, Danny? My phone can’t pronounce it.

 **DaymDaniel:** Oh! Sorry. I sent you guys a frowny face.

 **JessicaJones:** Don’t you dare send me an emoji again.

 **DaymDaniel:** I won’t since Matt can’t read them. *Crying*

 **JessicaJones:** You know what. Fuck this. I’m going to sleep.

 **DaymDaniel:** Night!!

 **LukeCage:** I’m out too. Good night guys.

 **MattMurdock:** Good Night.

 **MattMurdock:** Danny message when your plane lands.

 **DaymDaniel:** I might not have service.

 **JessicaJones:** Find some.

 **LukeCage:** Have a good flight man.

_JessicaJones has logged off._

_LukeCage has logged off._

_MattMurdock has logged off._

Frowning down at his phone, Danny turned it off once all the others left the group chat. He’d been hoping that at least one of them would stay up for a bit and talk to him. There was still a little over eight hours left of the flight and left with nothing to distract him, Danny couldn’t help but find himself focusing on every shudder throughout the plane.

Eyes darting over to the couch where Ward laid sprawled out with his jacket on top of him, Danny was tempted to wake him up.

However, he knew that if he did then Ward would get angry, sighing Danny slowly stood up and made his way to the back of the plane. Entering the bathroom he quickly filled the sink up with cold water, taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head into the sink. Usually, he would prefer a tub for this if there weren’t any bodies of water nearby but Danny just needed a moment. A moment to relax and calm himself down. At least with the water he could muffle the sound of the plane, meditation only worked if he could concentrate but Danny knew it’d be near impossible at the moment.

He wasn’t sure how long he was under the water, but it was long enough for an ache to build up in his lower back and for his throat to being to twitch as he struggled not to breathe in. Jerking his body upwards, Danny glanced up into the bathroom mirror and froze as he noticed the reflection of Ward standing in the doorway.

“What the hell was that?” Ward demanded, his body tense as he fought down the urge to storm into the bathroom.

Danny grabbed a towel off the rack, “...It’s nothing. I thought you were sleeping?”

“Don’t try to change the subject, what were you doing?”

“I was… relaxing.”

“Relaxing,” Ward repeated, “You were relaxing… with your head shoved under water. You know what, I-” Ward sighed and shook his head, “Whatever. Just get the hell out so I can use the bathroom, okay?”

Nodding his head, Danny quickly stepped around Ward and made his way back to his seat. Sitting down he quickly put on the seatbelt before folding his legs and straightening his posture. The water did help him calm down, meditating should be easier now plus if he was in the middle of meditation then he knew Ward wouldn't try forcing him to talk.

Already this trip was not turning out how he planned.


	2. Frustrating Conversations

Danny wasn’t aware of how much time had passed while he was meditating until the pilot’s voice from the plane's speakers startled him out of his focus. Apparently, they had already arrived in Dubai and were preparing for landing. Frowning, Danny looked over the back of his seat. Ward wasn’t anywhere to be seen, figuring that he must’ve been in either the bathroom or the cock-pit, Danny ignore the swell of unease that appeared with that thought. Things still weren't the best between the two of them, he still has issues with Joy as well. But they were trying, they all were.

A few minutes later Ward came out from the bathroom, freshly showered and already wearing a new change of clothes. 

It wasn’t until after he was settled into their hotel room and Ward had rushed into the shower, all the while complaining about the humidity and how he shouldn’t have to need a shower already,  that Danny remembered how he promised to let the others know when he arrived. Glancing at the clock and noting how it was almost midnight, Danny figured now was as good a time as any to send his message. While it was almost midnight for him, it was nearing four in the afternoon for the others.

Tossing his bag onto his bed, Danny settled down on the corner as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

**DaymDaniel:** Are you guys busy?

.

.

.

**MattMurdock:** No, my last client for the day left a few minutes ago.

**LukeCage:** Nope. I just got home.

**JessicaJones:** Well unlike all of you, I AM busy. So quit texting. The damn chiming is giving me a headache.

**MattMurdock:** You could always just mute the conversation.

**LukeCage:** Busy with a case or drinking?

**JessicaJones:** Does it matter?

**DaymDaniel:** You guys said to send a message when I arrived.

**JessicaJones:** So?

**LukeCage:** Be nice Jess. Your flight landed then?

**DaymDaniel:** My plane landed a little while ago. I’m at the hotel now.

**LukeCage:** That’s good to hear man. Safe traveling?

**JessicaJones:** Nice to know your friend didn’t kill you.

**DaymDaniel:** Yep. The flight was so fast I barely noticed the trip.

**DaymDaneil:** Awe. Were you worried about me *Smiles*

**JessicaJones:** Hell no. I just didn’t want to have to deal with the police if your body popped up in some foreign ass country.

**DaymDaniel:** And I told you he's not going to kill me.

**JessicaJones:** Yeah well, you aren’t exactly a good judge of character kid.

**DaymDaniel:** I trust Ward. He won’t hurt me. 

**DaymDaniel:** Why do you keep calling me that? You guys aren’t that much older than me.

**LukeCage:** We’re still older than you by a few years Danny.

**DaymDaniel:** So what? It’s not like it matters.

**MattMurdock:** Where are you now? Or are we not allowed to know?

**JessicaJones:** Real subtle there, Murdock.

**DaymDaniel:** I can't tell you guys. Not now at least.

**JessicaJones:** Oh? Why the hell not? 

**JessicaJones:** You know if I wanted to know where you are, I could easily find out. It’s not hard tracking a phone, idiot.

**DaymDaniel:** Should I toss it then? I don’t need anyone tracking me.

**MattMurdock:** No. 

**MattMurdock:** Jess you aren’t going to track his phone and Danny don’t toss your cell. Keep it charged and on you in case of an emergency.

**JessicaJones:** Would you look at that, mother Murdock’s making an appearance.

**LukeCage:** Oh come on Jess, he’s got a point.

**JessicaJones:** Fine.

**JessicaJones:** I won’t track your stupid cellphone. Happy?

**DaymDaniel:** Thank you.

**LukeCage:** Hey what’s Ward doing?

**DaymDaniel:** Ward? He’s in the shower.

**JessicaJones:** How do you know that?

**DaymDaniel:** Well he hasn’t come out of the bathroom yet.

**DaymDaniel:** I hope he’s not much longer though. I want to take a shower too.

**MattMurdock:** You guys are sharing a hotel room?

**DaymDaniel:** Yeah?

**DaymDaniel:** It’s cheaper.

**JessicaJones:** And since when is money an issue for you?

**DaymDaniel:** Well we're paying for everything with cash instead of using any cards. We shouldn't take a lot out at once and if we use our cards everywhere we go then there'll be a map of where we went.

**JessicaJones:** You figure that out yourself?

**DaymDaniel:** Ward and I discussed it.

**DaymDaniel:** Besides Colleen agreed it was for the best.

**MattMurdock:** Does Colleen know Ward?

**DaymDaniel:** Yeah. They don't really get along but it's better than when they first met.

**LukeCage:** Why don't they get along with each other?

**DaymDaniel:** Colleen doesn't really trust Ward and I don't think he trusts her either?

**DaymDaniel:** I haven't really asked them about it since they stopped being hostile to each other.

"Are you messaging Colleen?"

Looking up from his phone, Danny watched as Ward entered the room and immediately sat down at the small table set up before pulling out his own phone. 

“Er, no. We haven’t exactly messaged each other all that much since, uh, yeah…” Danny shrugged, “I’m messaging Luke, Matt, and Jess.”

“Luke, as in Luke Cage?" Ward's brow furrowed, " and Jess being that investigator? The superpowered one?” 

“Yeah. We all kept in touch after what happened at Midland Circle.”

Ward nodded slowly, “Okay, so who’s Matt?”

“He’s a lawyer,” Danny stood up and stretched, “He helped Luke and Jess out a few times so they gave me his number just in case.”

Ward sighed, running a hand through his hair, “That makes me feel like you’re planning on getting arrested. Please don’t. It was bad enough the first few times it happened, and won’t Hogarth get mad you switched lawyers?”

"Oh come on! It wasn't my fault," Danny frowned, "You know it wasn't. Besides J-Money could never get mad at me."

Ward made his way over to his suitcase and unzipped it, unpacking his clothes, "I still don't understand why you call her that. If anyone else would have said that to her I have a feeling they would've vanished."

"She can be a bit… stiff with others but she's like a teddy bear on the inside," Danny grinned, "You just need to let her warm up to you."

Ignoring Ward's scoffing, Danny grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

.

.

.

**JessicaJones:** Basically they hate each other but are pretending not too.

**LukeCage:** OR Maybe they’re finally starting to get along?

**MattMurdock:** Danny what do you think?

**JessicaJones:** Oh pls. You know he’ll just say some random crap about them trying to align their Chis to get along or some shit.

**MattMurdock:** Some books say that those with closely aligned Chi do get along better than with those whose Chi is the opposite of theirs.

**LukeCage:** I still don’t understand this Chi nonsense.

**LukeCage:** No offense man.

**MattMurdock:** Danny?

**JessicaJones:** Phone says he’s still online.

**JessicaJones:** Maybe Ward went and offed him.

**JessicaJones:** Can’t say we didn’t warn ya, kid.

**MattMurdock:** Jessica.

**LukeCage:** You shouldn’t joke about that. It’s not funny.

**JessicaJones:** Oh whatever.

_ JessicaJones has logged off. _

_ MattMurdock has logged off. _

_ LukeCage has logged off. _

.

.

.

.

By the time he got out of the shower and they finished eating the takeout from down the road, two hours had already passed. He was exhausted but for some reason, he wasn’t tired. He knew he should try and get some sleep, but as much as his body wanted it, his brain seemed to be going haywire.

Ward was already in his bed. 

Danny glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, Ward had his eyes closed and he was breathing steadily but Danny had a feeling he wasn’t asleep either. Grabbing his phone off of his bed, Danny quietly made his way out of the room. It took him a few minutes to find the staircase leading to the roof but Danny was able to make his way up without any issues. 

Sitting down in the middle of the rooftop, Danny turned his phone on and looked through his missed messages.

**DaymDaniel:** Sorry, Ward got out of the shower so I went to take mine and then we had a late dinner. I’m not sure if they’re trying to become friends or not, but they did stop outright hating each other when they kept running into one another.

**DaymDaniel:** Also, Jess can you stop? I told you guys Ward IS NOT going to hurt me.

.

.

.

**MattMurdock:** She’ll stop.

**MattMurdock:** We’re mainly worried because we met up with Colleen earlier today and she explained that you and Ward were leaving to go find something to do with Kun’Lun. She didn’t say where or what exactly you were looking for. 

**MattMurdock:** And we know that there are still followers of the Hand out there.

**JessicaJones:** Well look who’s alive.

**JessicaJones:** Murdock, you don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, but fine. I’ll stop being so judgy towards him. Okay?

**JessicaJones:** Though you can bet I’ll be the first to say I told you so.

**LukeCage:** The first to beat him up you mean.

**MattMurdock:** Are you guys still at the hotel?

**DaymDaniel:** Yeah. Well, Ward’s in the room, I’m on the roof.

**MattMurdock:** Why are you on the roof?

**DaymDaniel:** I'm going to work on my forms.

**LukeCage:** Man, what time is it over there?

**JessicaJones:** He’s in Asia. There is a time difference you know.

**DaymDaniel:** It’s almost 3 AM.

**MattMurdock:** Why are you working on your forms instead of sleeping? You just got off of a long flight, you should rest.

**LukeCage:** Please tell me you aren’t patrolling wherever you are at?

**DaymDaniel:** I’m not, I just… can’t fall asleep.

**JessicaJones:** Maybe it’s because you and that Ward character are sharing a room.

**MattMurdock:** Jess.

**JessicaJones:** Oh come on, tell me I'm wrong.

**DaymDaniel:** You aren't… wrong.

**DaymDaniel:** But you're not right either. I just need to get used to it.

**LukeCage:** Let me get this straight.

**LukeCage:** You know you aren’t comfortable around the dude, but you’re still going to force yourself to share a room with him?

**JessicaJones:** You’re an idiot.

**LukeCage:** I gotta agree with Jess here man, maybe you should cancel this trip. Or at least get your own room.

**DaymDaniel:** I can’t do that. I don’t want to do that, Ward’s been trying his best to change. I own it to him to give him a chance to do that. Almost everyone I’ve met since I’ve been back as been hostile towards me. No one wanted me to come back, none of them believed who I was. You all have attacked me before, Colleen used to work with the hand, I gave everyone else a second chance, why can’t he have one?

_ DaymDaniel has logged off. _


	3. Think for Yourself

His phone went off a few more times but Danny ignored it. In the end, he needed to power off his phone before he could concentrate enough to run through his forms. Even then the frustration he felt was clouding his mind. He had to keep going back and restarting on his forms. He was too stiff and couldn't concentrate fully on anything he was doing.

Aggravated, Danny sat down in the middle of the rooftop. Glaring harshly at where he left his phone a few feet away.

Why was everyone always trying to tell him what to do?

He knew that things weren't exactly the same as they were 15 years ago but that didn't mean that he wasn't capable of looking out for himself. He'd managed to survive traveling from Kun'Lun, making it all the way back to New York on his own. Even when everyone tried to push him away, even while he had no one on his side, Danny still made it through. Why did they all think that they were the ones to decide who he could and could not trust? What right did they have to decide that?

What made them any more trustworthy than Ward?

He'd know Ward since they were kids, Ward has more than redeemed himself since that fiasco with Harold. Danny could vividly remember the night after Ward killed Harold to protect him. He never told anyone, not even Colleen, but Ward called him that night. Drunker than he's ever seen, anyone.

Ward broke down.

Danny stayed on the phone with him for almost the entire night as Ward started sobbing. Saying one apology after another. Going as far back as their childhood to apologize for things he'd done while they were kids. That was the first time in his life Danny had ever felt panicked while talking to Ward. 

It was as though he were on a downward spiral that couldn't be stopped.

Danny took off running to Ward's penthouse but he wasn't there. It took him almost an hour to convince Ward to tell him where he was. Ward was at some sort of pond area, he was sitting in the wet grass, holding onto his phone as though it were a lifeline. When Ward saw him, he'd launched himself at him.

For a split second, Danny thought Ward was going to try and attack him.

Ward held onto him, no longer crying but breathing in this quick little gasps that did nothing to help calm himself down. In fact, all those gasps managed to do was worry Danny that Ward was choking on something. He was speaking fast enough that Danny couldn't understand a word he was saying. Even when he managed to get Ward to speak slower, his speech was slurred by the alcohol in his system to the point where it was impossible for Danny to figure out what he was trying to say. Danny was only able to calm Ward down enough to lead him out towards the street where he then hailed a cab.

Danny helped Ward get home and since then neither of them mentioned that night.

Danny wasn't even sure if Ward remembered what happened.

Huffing, Danny laid down, staring up at the slowly growing lighter sky. It was beautiful. The barest hint of clouds with different colors blending into one another. The stars were no longer out but a few birds were gliding through the air, and if he breathed in deeply enough, he could smell everything around him

The charcoal as someone either burned wood or worked on cooking a meal this early.

The smells of nature, much more noticeable here than in New York.

There were the faint sounds of everything coming to life at the start of a brand new day. It was soothing to listen to. The longer he laid there the more he could feel his earlier tension seeping out of him. 

Closing his eyes, Danny laid there, content at the moment.

“You going to make disappearing on me in a foreign country a habit?

Startled, Danny bolted upright shifting into a more defensive position before realizing that it was just Ward who’d spoken. “...What?”

“I called you. Three times! Have you been up here all night?” Ward stalked forward, “It’s almost twelve Danny.”

“Oh. Oh!” Danny darted over and picking up his cellphone, turning it on as he turned back towards Ward, “Shi- Sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize how much time passed. I turned my phone off I didn’t know you messaged.”

Ward stayed silent, eyeing Danny as he made his way over to the rooftop entrance. 

“Did you already eat? We can pick something up on the way to the temple if you want.” 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Danny stopped in the doorway, “What?”

“Why the hell are you acting so weird? I should not have been able to sneak up on you, and,” Ward paused to clap his hands together, frowning as Danny jumped, “Why the hell are you so jumpy?”

“...Just had a weird night. That’s all.”

“We’re not even a day into this little adventure of yours and you’re already telling lies?”

Danny scowled, “What does it matter? It has nothing to do with you, or with Kun’Lun.”

Ward raced over to block Danny’s way downstairs as Danny turned away from him, “Not so fast, Danny. If whatever is on your mind is going to throw you this much off your game then I think I deserve to know.”

“What game?” Danny smirked, “I didn’t know we were playing one.”

“Danny.”

“Fine,” Danny sighed, “ I yelled at the others… Daredevil, Jess and Luke, I mean.”

“You yelled at them?” Ward raised a brow, “Why?”

“...”

Ward sighed, “Da-”

“They were trying to tell me who I could and could not trust.” Danny muttered, “It annoyed me, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Danny stared at Ward, warily, “Okay? That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Ward nodded, “Now let's hurry up and find something to eat, I’m starving.”

Danny watched as Ward made his way back downstairs, unsure if he was really going to drop the topic there. When Ward just continued walking, not even glancing back to see if Danny was behind him or not, Danny grinned. 

He didn’t care what the others said, he trusted Ward.


	4. Unpleasant Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares always left him feeling uneasy and unsure what to do about them.

_ There was still smoke in the air, though it was starting to dissipate, Danny had to squint his eyes to properly see. _

_ "It's good to see you," Elektra murmured, still poised over Stick's prone form. _

_ Over his fresh corpse. _

_ "Wha…" Danny gulped, trying his best to fight off whatever drug Stick had been burning. _

_ Luke and all the others were down for the count. He knew because he'd seen Elektra take them all out. Luke was just in front of him with Jessica tossed to the side and Daredevil was across the room. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't break himself out of the ropes, and he couldn’t get to any of them. The more he struggled in them the tighter the ropes became. _

_ He could only sit there helplessly as Elektra slowly made her way over to where Daredevil lay unconscious. _

_ Elektra crouched down by Daredevils head, her hand coming down to caress his cheek, she was saying something but she spoke too softly for Danny to hear. _

_ Danny froze. If Elektra could remember Daredevil if she was starting to remember everything then… was Daredevil right? Was there a chance that Daredevil’s Ex-Girlfriend was still in there, somewhere? _

_ “You…” Danny licked his dry lips, “You don’t need to do this, y-you’re Elektra right?” Seeing how he now had Elektra’s attention on him, Danny continued, “Daredevil… he told us about you. H-He has faith in you, you know. He believes that you’re still… that you’re still the woman he loves…” _

_ Elektra’s head tilted to the side, her eyes sliding from Danny to glance back at Daredevil. _

_ Danny opened his mouth, about to say something else but snapped his mouth shut as Elektra suddenly reached down and hauled Daredevil up over her shoulder. _

_ “What…” Danny sat up straight, “What are you doing?” _

_ Elektra smiled at him coldly, "I'm taking what is mine, Mr. Rand." _

_ Danny gritted his teeth, trying his best to summon his Chi only he wasn't up to speed just yet. He needed more rest… but as Elektra stalked towards him he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of his Chi restored in time. _

_ A single roundhouse kick to the end was enough to knock him out. _

Gasping, Danny lurched up off of the bed. His heart thudding loudly in his chest as he struggled to calm himself down. It was a dream, just a dream… he knew that wasn’t what happened but for some reason, his mind kept warping the events. 

It’s been like this ever since the fiasco with the Midland Circle building came down…

Every other night he would either dream about Elektra kidnapping Daredevil, or he’d dream of Matt standing beneath Midland Circle, calling out for Danny to help him as the building came down. Each time, no matter what he did, Danny never made it in time to save him.

There was nothing he could do to stop these dreams despite knowing that Matt was actually,  _ thankfully,  _ still alive. If he was lucky then Danny could go a night or two without dreaming anything, though then he had to deal with his memories coming at him through meditation.

“What’s wrong?”

Startled, Danny flung the covers off of him and leaped to his feet. His heart pounding away, frantically beating in his chest.

“Hey-Hey, calm down, what’s wrong?”

Danny blinked. Ward. It was just Ward. 

He was still in Dubai. They were back at the hotel after trying and failing to get into the temple, apparently, they couldn't get in until there was a local guide prepared to take them there. After wandering around for a bit they got something to eat before heading back to the hotel...

“Nothing,” Danny smiled, forcing his hands to unclench, “Sorry about that. It's just the food from earlier didn’t sit well with me after all.”

Ward stared at him in disbelief.

Danny felt a tad guilty about lying to him, he didn't want to lie to Ward but… but he didn't want to admit he had a nightmare.

Once Ward turned back over and didn’t say another word, Danny hesitantly returned to his bed and reached over to the end table to grab his phone. He pulled the blankets up over his head before unlocking the screen and clicking on his contacts. His fingers moved automatically as he created a private messaging chat between Matt and himself.

He spent a couple of minutes laying there debating on what exactly he wanted to say. Typing and deleting and typing and deleting before finally hitting send before he could change his mind once again.

**Danny:** Hey Matt! You up?

.

.

.

**MattMurdock:**  I'm awake. I see you changed your username.

**Danny:** Ward changed it for me.

**MattMurdock:** Was there something you needed? I know it's nearing midnight where you are at. Also, Danny, I want to apologize for what happens in the group chat. None of us have any right to tell you how you should feel but we are worried about you. We just want to make sure that you're staying safe.

**Danny:** I

**Danny:** I know. I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just… you guys do know that you're being unfair right?

**Danny:** Matt, all of you have at one point attacked me. Colleen too, and even others I've known. Wade has already apologized, plus he's saved me. I want to give him another chance, he's giving me another chance as well.

**MattMurdock:** We never really apologized for that, have we?

**MattMurdock:** I am sorry. Stick… I should’ve realized what Stick had in mind. I’m sorry that I attacked you, I should’ve been more focused on helping you and the others with the hand. I’m sorry I let you get kidnapped when I should’ve helped protect you.

Danny bit his lip, only slightly shocked at the metallic taste leaking onto his tongue. He texted Matt because he wanted, no he needed, to make sure that he was okay… he didn't mean to let the conversation head towards Midland Circle… from the bits of Gossip, he could remember overhearing from Clare and Colleen he knew that Matt had avoided talking to anyone about what happened that night. Plus, despite having nothing bar bad memories of the man, Stick had still been Matt's sensei. Elektra was still someone Matt loved… perhaps talking with him over text like this was what Matt actually needed?

Danny just didn't like how his memories of Midland Circle kept replaying in his head with a startling amount of detail the longer they stayed on his topic.

**MattMurdock:** Danny?

**Danny:** I don't blame you for any of it.

**Danny:** Not you, Jess or Luke. You guys did try to help me in the end, you all saved me.

**Danny:** Yeah it hurt that none of you chose to listen to me, but I get it. I was a stranger and you had no reason to trust me. Especially not over your sensei. 

**Danny:** I'm the one who should be apologizing. I dragged you guys into that mess. I'm sorry.

**MattMurdock:** Danny.

**Danny:** I'm especially sorry about Elektra. Despite what happened, it was obvious she loved you as much as you loved her.

**Danny:** But it's okay, I can take care of myself. You guys don't have to worry about me, I promise I'm being careful. And if I ever do get hurt, or kidnapped, or if something else does happen it is none of your guy's fault.

Slightly worried that he may have crossed a line, Danny sent one last text.

**Danny:** night Matt. 

_ Danny has logged off. _

He definitely just screwed things up between them, didn't he? Groaning, Danny flung his phone back onto the end table. Not even batting an eye at the loud thud it created before he yanked the covers back up over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He just wished morning would hurry up and come so they could find a guide and go to the temple already.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in my earlier notes, this is going to be different from what's happened in the shows. Not a lot is changing from Daredevil, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones but Iron Fist will have some more noticeable changes. Such as Colleen will not have the Iron Fist and Claire wasn't aware of how Ward and Danny knew each other besides Ward working at Rand. Also, Joy, Ward, and Danny are all trying to become a family again.  
> This is a texting story, something I've not tried to write before but will still have chapters that are actual scenes and dialogue.


End file.
